Arms
by ea-phoenix
Summary: Follow up to 'Maura's Lament'. Though it's not necessary to read that. Besides,this one is WAY better. Jane finally finds a way to tell Maura how she feels. Another kinda song fic.


1Title: Arms

Fandom: Rizzoli & Isles

Pairing: Jane/Maura

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: These characters belong to someone that is not me.

Summary: Jane finally finds a way to tell Maura how she feels.

Spoilers: If you've seen the show, nothing will be spoiled.

A/N: Follow up to Maura's Lament but you don't really need to read that one to get this one. Besides, this one is sooo much better. .

A/N 2: Song is Arms by Christina Perri

A/N 3: Not Beta'd so all mistakes are mine. (I have a love affair with commas.)

Jane paced restlessly in the cool Autumn air. Numb hands twisted together nervously as long legs ate up the front walk in three steps before being forced to turn and repeat the process. Internally, she weighed the pros and cons of knocking on the door in front of her versus walking away completely. A small part of her brain screamed at her to make a decision soon before nosey neighbors called the cops. In her agitated state she wasn't sure she'd be able to come up with a reasonable explanation for hanging out in front of her best friend's house at 1:30 in the morning.

Squaring her shoulders and taking a deep breath, she strode to the front door and rapped against the wood door. Unable to quiet her nervous energy completely, the brunette detective began bouncing lightly on the balls of her feet, her hands shoved deeply in to her jean pockets. She was just about to knock again when a soft light came streaming through the glass window situated above the door. A brief pause followed then the sound of locks turning could be heard.

The door swung inward revealing it's lone occupant and Jane's best friend. Dr. Maura Isles stood bathed in the muted light of the entranceway. A light blue silk robe was wrapped over a set of creme colored pyjamas of the same material. A minor case of bed head and cloudy hazel eyes were the only indicators that the shorter woman had been pulled from sleep.

"Jane?" Maura questioned in a sleep raspy voice. "What's wrong? Is everything alright?"

The detective could hear the concern in her friend's voice and rushed to reassure her.

"Yeah... yeah. Everything is fine. I just... I wanted to talk to you about something, but I'm obviously disturbing you so I'm just gonna go. I'm sorry for waking you. I'll just see you later."

The brunette could tell she was rambling now and was desperate to get away before it got any worse. This had seemed like such a good idea when she was sitting alone in her apartment earlier.

A warm, surprisingly strong, hand grabbed her forearm and pulled her inside before she could even begin to form a protest. Delicate fingers ran down the length of her arm to gently clasp her own calloused hand. Goose bumps left visual evidence of the path traveled and Jane suppressed a shudder at the sensation. The ME turned and headed towards the living room pulling the reluctant detective behind her.

Jane perched on the edge of the couch with her body turned towards Maura, their hands still clasped. Silence settled between them as Jane chewed on her bottom lip. She had so much to say to the smaller woman sitting next to her but was unsure where to start and how her words would be received. She was thankful that Maura was being patient and seemed content to wait on her to start. The warm hands in hers and a thumb softly rubbing the back of her hand helped calm her nerves and solidify her confidence.

"I have something I want to tell you. Something I've wanted to tell you for a while, but I'm not sure how you're going to take it."

"Jane, you know you can tell me anything. Whatever it is, I am your best friend and that is not about to change."

Hazel eyes sparkled with the convictions of her words.

"That's what I'm afraid of," the detective muttered under her breath. The blonde either didn't hear her or chose to ignore it. Jane wasn't sure which.

"Look, this is really hard for me. You know I suck at talking about my feelings and stuff."

Unable to sit so close to her best friend any longer, the tall brunette jumped up and began pacing again. Chocolate colored eyes jumped around the room seeing, but not registering, the familiar furnishings surrounding her until they landed on the baby grand piano tucked neatly into a corner. An idea suddenly formed in her mind and she made her way across the room before she could talk herself out of it. Long, dexterous fingers spread out over the ivory keys with ease. Playing a few chords, the detective was not surprised to find the instrument perfectly tuned. Her warm, husky voice filled the air after a short intro.

_I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart,_

_But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start._

Jane remembered the first time she met the beautiful blonde. She had been convinced that the guys were trying to pull one over on her. There was no way that the woman standing before her in designer heels and a dress that had to be worth at least three months of her salary was the new Medical Examiner. The shorter woman had assured her that it was not a practical joke and proceeded to list her various qualifications before introducing herself as 'Dr. Maura Isles'. A spark shot up the detectives arm at the first touch of their hands. She was reluctant to release the warm, gentle handshake and knew in that moment that she wanted to be around the other woman as much as possible.

_You put your arms around me_

_and I believe that it's easier for you to let me go._

_You put your arms around me and I'm home._

Their friendship built quickly and just over a month after they met, the two women shared their first embrace. The moment had not been monumental or life altering. It was a simple good-bye hug after a great dinner together. But, in that moment, Jane felt a piece of her soul settle into place that she hadn't even been aware was missing.

_How many time will you let me_

_change my mind and turn around_

_I can't decide if I'll let you save my life_

_or if I'll drown._

The detective had always had a difficult time maintaining normal relationships. Even as a friend she tended to push and pull the other person just to see how long they would stick around. She realized this wasn't fair or even very mature but it was a habit that was hard to break. She didn't trust easily and was wary of others' intentions, especially towards her. It was a useful skill as a detective but inhibited her in her personal life. Maura had been the only one who'd weathered all trials thrown her way and had still come out standing in the end. After a while Jane stopped trying to push the ME away and instead focused on bringing her closer. She let Maura see her vulnerabilities, dreams, and fears. She was the only one who could chase away the nightmares and soothe her broken soul.

_I hope that you see right through my walls._

_I hope that you catch me cause I'm already falling._

_I'll never let a love get so close_

_you put your arms around me and I'm home._

Jane's back was turned to the hazel eyed woman who held her heart as she continued to play. For all she knew she was currently singing her heart out to an empty room. Despite her fear, the brunette was convinced that Maura would never hurt her like that. She just hoped that her intentions were coming across clearly and that, if the blonde didn't share her feelings, she'd be gentle in saying so. The last thing the detective wanted was for their friendship to become awkward, or worse, end. It was a lot to ask, she realized, but she felt they'd eventually be able to work it all out.

_The world is coming down on me_

_and I can't find a reason to be loved._

_I never wanna leave you _

_but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone._

They had been through so much in their friendship. Hoyt. Hoyt again. Then, just for fun, more Hoyt. Maura had been taken by her own father sending Jane into a complete panic. The shooting, Jane's parents' divorce, Maura's own distant parents, and on and on it went. All of this had brought the women closer to each other when it could have easily torn them apart. It was all so natural and organic that Jane was barely even surprised when it finally struck her that she was in love with her best friend.

She was often plagued with guilt over what she had already put her friend through and the fear of what she would probably put her through in the future was nearly crippling. Factor in a romantic relationship and she was close to paralyzed. She had tried, unsuccessfully, over the years to distance herself from the ME. She never lasted more than a couple of days. She knew that Maura would one day be her salvation, but feared that she, in turn, would lead to the blonde's damnation.

_You put your arms around me _

_and I believe that it's easier for you to let me go._

_I hope that you see right through my walls. _

_I hope that you catch me cause I'm already falling. _

_I'll never let a love get so close._

_You put your arms around me and I'm home. _

Every good-bye got harder and harder to say. Hugs lasted longer than could be considered 'friendly'. Innocent touches often turned into gentle caresses. She often found herself lingering around Maura's house late at night hoping for an invitation to stay. Even if they were in separate rooms, Jane always slept better knowing the woman she loved was just down the hall. It was all becoming too much for her to hold in and she needed to say something before it drove her insane. After this, Jane would leave it to Maura as to what would happen between them. She would walk away completely if Maura asked; even if doing so killed her.

_I've tried my best to never let you in to see the truth._

_And I've never opened up_

_I've never truly loved_

'_Till you put your arms around me _

_and I believe that it's easier for you to let me go._

As she fell more and more in love with the blonde ME, she realized just how much she had held back in previous relationships. She wanted to be different with Maura. She was different with Maura. That's how she'd found herself here, baring her soul more than she ever had before. She felt as though she was being stripped naked; her heart clearly visible on her sleeve. Still, if even a quarter of the love she felt was returned, she'd count herself the luckiest woman to ever live.

_I hope that you see right through my walls_

_I hope that you catch me cause I'm already falling_

_I'll never let a love get so close_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

As the last notes slowly faded away, Jane's hands fell limply to her lap and long, dark curls cascaded around her bowed head. The pounding of her heart roared in her ears, covering the soft sound of approaching footsteps. Her long, lean back stiffened as delicate hands come to rest on strong shoulders. She refused to turn around. The rejection would be much easier to take if she didn't see the pity laced through gorgeous hazel eyes.

Ever so slowly, pale, toned arms worked their way over her shoulders to wrap around her upper chest. The brunette leaned back into the comforting embrace, unable to resist the gentle pull. A warm cheek pressed against hers and she basked in the feeling of the woman she loved being pressed so tightly to her. A light kiss was placed on her jaw. The touch so soft she was sure she'd imagined it until she felt a firmer one placed on her neck. Electricity shot across her nerve endings as heat suffused her entire body. Warm breath ghosted across her ear as the blonde's head came to rest against hers once more. Tears of relief and happiness flowed unchecked down her face as Maura's words washed through her soul and wrapped around her heart.

"I love you too, Jane."


End file.
